My Mission
by Missy Merla
Summary: After the war, Heero gets a job as an assassin and his next target is not quite what you'd expect. Crossover


It was dark. It was cold. But dawn's light was soon to come upon the city, and illuminate this big wasteland called New York. People were already beginning their day. Cars on the streets and pedestrians on sidewalks, all going about their daily rituals. The sound of a police siren echoes through the air and then fades off into the distance.  
  
I shiver slightly and set down my case, then glance down at the cars and people below. A slight breeze brushes across my body, causing me again to shiver. I pull my jacket closer and sigh, watching in silent amazement and my breath forms into millions of tiny ice crystals. For a moment I stand in complete silence, savoring this beautiful morning. Suddenly I remember why I came here and force all thought out of my mind, except my mission.  
  
I kneel down next to my case and open it, slowly and quietly I take out each piece of my rifle and begin to assemble it. After piecing the entire thing together, I lay down onto my chest with my left arm extended out in front of me, holding the barrel of the weapon, and my right hand holding the trigger. Lowering my head I align my eye with the scope, closing one eye to clear my vision. The scope is in working order. I slowly prop myself up onto my elbow and set the weapon gently down in front of me. Reaching into a small pocket in my bag, I pull out one bullet. If I miss, it's all over, and I'll have to make a run for it. But that's not going to happen, I won't miss. After loading the bullet I resume my position, flat on the ground.  
  
And then I wait.  
  
My body is tensed and ready, my breath slow and even; a bead of sweat slides down my temple, even though it's freezing out here. The seconds turn into minutes and the minutes into hours. The longer I wait, the more anxious I become, knowing that he'll come swinging around that corner any minute.  
  
My body aches from the hard surface I'm lying upon and the lack of movement. Soon I can't take it anymore, so I shift my body around slightly until I'm comfortable again. While waiting I let my thoughts drift, but keeping my eye up to the scope at all times. I don't even know why they want this guy dead, from what I've observed he seems like a nice person. But in my line of work, you don't ask questions, you just do. And get paid. I sigh, hoping he'll come soon, the cold of the morning has already sunk down to my bones, even though its light out now, its still cold. But the fact that my body is numb really helps allot, except that every time I move, it hurts.  
  
It's been two hours since I got into position up here, but it seems way longer than that. Suddenly I see something move across my line of vision, and I follow its movements with my scope. My heart begins to race and the adrenaline starts pumping, I place my finger over the trigger, ready to shoot the instant I get him in my view. I sigh in shear frustration when I see what it was, just a bird. Irritated I place my rifle back into position, and wait.  
  
For least ten more minutes, I wait. When finally, I hear noises from the people down below, and I know he must be here. Suddenly I see him sweep across my field of vision. This time I'm sure it's him; I follow his movements and again place my finger over the trigger of my rifle. My mouth is dry and my heart is racing, if I miss, its all over. All this time of sitting up here and all these weeks of gathering information will be wasted. I only have one shot, and I need to take it now. But, do I really want to shoot him? What will this accomplish? I will get paid... and I've been told that he's a menace to society. But I know that that's not true, he saves people. But, what if- what if he's going to save someone right now? Quickly I correct myself, this is my mission, and I cannot let anything else get in the way. I have been sent to kill this man and I will complete my mission. I must. I take a quick breath, but don't release it. Everything seems to go in slow motion and I keep my eye on my target. And then a loud boom echoes around me, and my mission is complete.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ok, there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
-Kinkosami 


End file.
